MIND READER
by Lieya EL
Summary: ( HIATUS) " Aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi Luhan. Dan jika waktu itu datang, akulah yang akan menyelamatkanmu." / NEW FICT FOR HUNHAN / It's YAOI, BOY X BOY / DLDR/CHAP 2 / REVIEW EGEN.
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Mind Reader

Author : Lieya EL

Cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, and other.

Genre : Supranatural,Hurt Romance, Action ( dikit ). . .?

Rate : T to ?

**Warning** : This is yaoi boyxboy, jadi yang gak suka yaoi jangan sekali-kali **membaca ini oke !**

**FF Ini terinspirasi dari drama korea I Hear Your Voice. Mungkin ada beberapa kemiripan dalam cerita, namun itu hanya di awal saja, selebihnya akan berbeda tentunya.**

Luhan milik Sehun, Sehun milik Luhan, dan Hunhan adalah milik keluarganya, disini saya hanya meminjam Karakter keduanya saja, untuk selebihnya murni karangan saya semata.

_Happy Reading . . . . ._

**.**

**.**

**.**

***** Mind Reader *****

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter 1.**_

Suatu pagi di sebuah sekolah elit kota Seoul yaitu Ethernal SHS, ada beberapa siswa yang sedang sibuk menyapu, mengepel, dan ada pula beberapa yang sedang membereskan ruangan kelas. Tampak seorang namja tampan berkulit seputih susu berjalan menuju sebuah kelas – Oh Sehun namanya.

Sehun berniat memasuki ruang kelasnya, namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat kegiatan di hadapannya. Rupanya di dalam kelas teman-temannya tidak sedang membersihkan kelas. Mereka malah memporak-porandakan kelas dengan cara membasahi seluruh lantai kelas dengan air yang berceceran, ada pula beberapa siswa yang sedang sibuk menempelkan sebuah lem perekat di gagang sapu.

Mereka akan mengerjai salah satu teman kelasnya rupanya.

Siapakah itu? Apakah Sehun?

.

Seorang namja bereyeliner berlari menuju kelas, "Hey, hey! Cepetan siap-siap!". Anak-anak dikelas pun bersiap, berdiri rapi, Baekhyun namja bereyeliner itu dan Park Chanyeol kekasihnya pura-pura berpelukan sambil berfoto-foto menggunakan smarthphonenya.

"Dia datang." Seru salah satu murid.

Dia yang dimaksud adalah Seorang namja bermata belo yang berjalan tepat didepan Sehun. Namja itu bernama Kyungsoo. Dia baru saja selesai membuang sampah di tempat pembuangan tadi.

"Hey, Kyungsoo. Ambil alat pel itu, kemudian bersihkan lantai disebelah sana." Seru Chen salah satu siswa di kelas itu.

Sehun yang melihat gelagat aneh teman-temannya itu hanya bisa mengernyit bingung.

"_Ayo pegang. Pegang gagang sapu itu Kyungsoo."_ suara hati Baekhyun.

"_Aiiishh, dia akan segera jatuh, pasti seru melihatnya terjengkang. Seharusnya tadi aku tampahkan saja semua minyak itu dilantai" _Batin Chanyeol.

Sehun mendengus kesal saat mengetahui kenyataan bahwa teman-temannya itu akan mengerjai Kyungsoo saat ini.

Kyungsoopun meletekan tempat sampah yang dipegangnya tadi dan beranjak untuk mengambil alat pel itu.

Namun belum sempat Kyungsoo menyentuh gagang sapu pel itu, Sehun dengan cepat mencegahnya. Dan menawarkan dirinya untuk menggantikan pekerjaan itu

"Biar aku aja yang mengerjakan ini. Kau bersihkan saja kaca jendela yang ada di ujung sana." Ujar Sehun. Kyungsopun mengangguk untuk menanggapinya. Sedikit rona merah nampak di wajah chubbynya, saat Kyungsoo berjalan meninggalkan Sehun.

" _Sehun sungguh baik."_ Batinnya.

Siswa-siwi di kelas itu pun mulai panik. Mereka ingin mencegah Sehun agar tidak menyentuh gagang sapu itu, namun apa di kata semua itu sudah terjadi.

_Hap._

Sehun memegang gagang sapu yang sudah di lumuri lem perekat tadi.

" Aishhh. Apa ini ? Siapa yang menaruh lem perekat disini ? Aigoo." gerutu Sehun dengan nada yang dibuat seolah-olah dia tengah kesal sekarang. Padahal dalam hati Sehun sudah mengetahui niat jahil teman-temannya itu sekarang.

Sehunpun dengan susah payah berusaha untuk melepaskan tangannya yang menempel di gagang sapu kini. Saat Sehun melangkahkan kakinya kebelakang, Sehun tidak mengetahui bahwa dibelakangnya ada beberapa genangan minyak yang tercecer, dan alhasil nasib naaspun terjadi pada Sehun. Sehun jatuh terjungkal kebelakang saat tanpa sengaja menginjak minyak itu.

Chanyeol mendengus marah, karena jebakannya tidak mengenai sasarannya, namun malah mengenai musuh bebuyutannya. Chanyeol berjalan menghampiri Sehun. Ia pun berniat melayangkan sebuah pukulan diwajah namja tampan itu.

Namun pergerakannya sudah terlebih dulu terhenti karena kekasihnya yang genit itu kini sudah berada di sebelahnya, menurunkan tangan Chanyeol yang sudah terangkat diudara tadi, sembari memelototkan mata sipitnya. Yang seolah-olah berkata _" Hentikan kelakuan konyolmu, atau kau tidak akan mendapatkan jatahmu selama 3 hari kedepan" _Dan Chanyeolpun hanya bisa mendengus kesal.

Rasa ketertarikan Baekhyun terhadap Sehun, rupanya tidak pernah sedikitpun Baekhyun sudah berkali-kali ditolak, bahkan sekarang iapun sudah memiliki kekasih, namun dia masih tetap mengharapkan Sehun. Baekhyun selalu berperilaku manis saat berada di depan Sehun. Dan hal itu berhasil membuat Chanyeol terbakar oleh api kecemburuan.

Chanyeol sangat membenci Sehun, karena ia selalu merasa terkalahkan. Pernah saat Chanyeol dan teman-teman satu gengnya berniat untuk mengeroyok Sehun, akan tetapi dirinya dan teman-temannyalah yang babak belur, karena ternyata dibalik sikapnya yang dingin Sehun sangat gesit dan pandai sekali bela diri. Dan itu berhasil membuat Chanyeol iri.

" Sehun, Ini ambilah. Cairan ini bisa membantumu untuk lepas dari perekat itu." Ujar Baekhyun menyodorkan sebuah botol, sembari tersenyum manis.

" Nde. Gomawo Baekhyun-ssi." Ujar Sehun. Sehunpun bangun dan mengambil botol itu dari tangan Baekhyun menggunakan tangan kirinya, yang tidak terkena lem tadi.

" Cheonmaneyo." Gumam Baekhyun sembari tersenyum malu-malu .

Chanyeol yang melihat adegan itupun hanya bisa menggeram marah, sembari mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat, bahkan jari-jarinya sampai memutih.

" _Awas Kau OH SEHUN !"_ Batinnya marah.

" _Kau nampak lucu, PARK CHANYEOL "_ Batin Sehun sembari tertawa mengejek.

**.**

**.**

**.**

***** Mind Reader *****

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun berjalan di sekitar halaman sekolah saat jam istirahat. Tak lupa, Sehun juga membawa Headset berwarna putih yang selalu menemaninya, disaat dia lelah untuk mendengarkan pikiran-pikiran orang yang berada disekitarnya. Sehun memasangkan Headset itu di telinganya kemudian memutarkan sebuah lagu dari I-phone kesayangannya.

Tanpa sengaja pandangannya teralih pada sebuah gantungan kunci yang tersemat di I-phonenya. Gantungan berbentuk rusa itu mengingatkannya pada kejadiaan beberapa tahun yang lalu.

.

.

.

_**Flashback on. . . . **_

Sehun kecil tengah bahagia sekarang, karena appanya mau mengajaknya jalan-jalan hari ini. Mobil yang ditumpangi bersama appanya itu berhenti di depan sebuah kedai Bubbletea. Karena Sehun yang terus merengek agar membeli bubbletea sebelum berangkat tadi, akhirnya Oh Kyuhyun sang appa mengajak anaknya yang manja itu untuk membeli bubblete dulu.

Sehun dan Appanya sudah bersiap-siap untuk keluar dari mobilnya. Namun tiba-tiba ada segerombolan preman yang menghadang mereka.

" Hey, siapa kalian ? kalian mau ap-a ?" Tanya Kyuhyun panik.

Tanpa ba bi bu, salah satu preman itu langung memukul dengan keras tengkuk Kyuhyun, hingga dia jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

" APPA !" Jerit Sehun kecil.

Sehunpun mendekati tubuh Appanya yang tak sadarkan diri sembari terisak pelan. Bocah berusia delapan tahun itupun hanya bisa menangis, dan menjerit sembari menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh appanya.

" Hiks . . . Appa. . . Bangunlah, Appa . . . "

" Cepat bawa dia !" Ujar ketua preman itu, kemudian mengangkat tubuh mungil Sehun kecil.

Preman-preman itu adalah sekelompok mafia yang memperdagangkan anak kecil. Mereka selalu menculik anak-anak yang usianya masih di bawah umur untuk di jadikannya budak.

" Andweeee ! Lepaskan Sehun ! Appa ! Tolong Sehun." Sehun meronta-ronta di gendongan preman itu. Sang preman yang tidak tahan melihat tingkah Sehun itupun akhirnya dengan keras menampar wajah Sehun membuat Sehun kecil pingsan seketika.

.

.

.

Berada diruangan gelap dan kotor . Itulah yang seharusnya dia alami sekarang, namun semua itu tidak benar.

Sehun kecilpun hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya bingung sedari tadi, pasalnya dia tengah berada di sebuah kamar yang cukup besar kini. Sejak ia membuka matanya beberapa menit yang lalu, Sehun kecil hanya bisa termangu mengamati kamar bernuansa biru muda itu. Pandangan matanya terhenti saat melihat sebuah gantungan berbentuk rusa di atas sebuah meja yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempat tidurnya kini.

Karena menurut Sehun gantungan itu sangat menarik, Sehunpun memberanikan diri untuk mengambilnya.

" Lucu." Gumamnya.

" Kau Suka ?" Tanya seseorang yang baru saja memasuki ruangan tersebut.

Seseorang itu memiliki bentuk tubuh yang tidak jauh berbeda dari Sehun. Tubuhnya mungil, namun dia masih beberapa centi lebih tinggi diatas Sehun. Dia juga memiliki pancaran mata yang indah dan berbinar-binar, cantik. Padahal kenyataannya seseorang itu adalah namja.

" Eh." Kaget Sehun, Sehun segera meletakkan benda itu kembali.

" Ambilah, jika kau menyukainya. Aku juga memilikinya satu." Ujar namja cantik itu kemudian menghampiri Sehun, dan duduk di sampingnya.

" Namamu siapa?" Tanyanya.

" Ak-u . . . Tseh-un." Ujar Sehun kecil terbata, karena gugup.

" Sehun ?" Tanya Luhan untuk meyakinkan kalimatnya. Dan Sehunpun menganggukkan kepalanya. Penyakit cadel Sehun akan kambuh apabila dia sedang gugup.

" Aku Luhan. Senang berkenalan denganmu Sehun." Ujar namja cantik itu sembari menjulurkan tangannya. Dan Sehunpun menyambut uluran tangan itu.

Luhanpun mengembangkan senyumnya saat Sehun menyambut uluran tangannya. Melihat Luhan yang tersenyum bahagia, Sehunpun juga sedikit menyunggingkan senyumnya. Namun senyum kecil itupun dalam sekejap luntur digantikan raut wajah sedih, saat mengingat kejadian yang dialaminya beberapa jam yang lalu.

" Appa, hiks. . . Sehun mau Appa." gumam Sehun sembari terisak pelan. Sehun sungguh sangat mengkhawatirkan, bagaimana kondisi Appanya sekarang.

Luhan yang melihat Sehun menangis itupun, hanya bisa melihatnya dengan kasihan. Namun tiba-tiba sebuah ide pun muncul menghampirinya.

" Sehun, kau mau bertemu dengan appamu kan ?" Tanya Luhan. Sehun pun mengangguk sembari mengusap air matanya.

" Baiklah. Ayo kita harus pergi dari sini. Luhan juga sudah tidak betah berada disini. Luhan tidak mau di jadikan budak oleh mereka. Ayo kita pergi." Ujar Luhan.

Mereka berdua melangkah mengendap-endap menuruni anak tangga, agar suaranya tidak terdengar. Untunglah rumah itu sedang sepi sekarang, mungkin para penjaganya sedang tidur, fikir mereka. Luhan dengan perlahan membuka pintu utama rumah itu, yang ternyata tidak terkunci. Merekapun keluar dari rumah itu.

Sehun dan Luhan memutuskan untuk berlari setelah mencapai halaman rumah tersebut. Karena mereka takut apabila ketahuan, pasti tamatlah riwayat mereka kalau sampai tertangkap.

" Hey. Kalian ! Mau pergi kemana hah ?!" Teriak seseorang.

_Deg._

Mendengar suara seseorang meneriaki mereka, Luhan dan Sehunpun semakin mempercepat larinya.

" Hey Luhan ! Beraninya kau membawanya kabur ! Berhenti kalian !"

" Luhan ! Berhenti atau kami akan membunuhmu, saat kau tertangkap nanti?!"

" LUHAN !" Teriak beberapa preman yang mulai mengejar Sehun dan Luhan

Luhan tidak sekalipun menggubris teriakan-teriakan itu. Malah ia semakin gencar menambah kekuatan larinya. Sehun yang berada di belakangnya pun sudah kelelahan, karena mereka sudah berlari cukup jauh.

Dengan cepat Luhan menarik tangan Sehun saat dilihatnya sebuah taksi mendekat. Luhan pun menghentikan taksi itu, kemudian mereka berdua memasukinya. Taksi melaju cukup kencang menuruti perkataan Luhan.

Sedangkan para preman itupun hanya bisa berdecak marah.

" _AWAS KAU XI LUHAN ! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU !" _batin salah satu preman itu.

.

.

.

" Ahjussi. Berhenti !" Ujar Luhan saat sampai di sebuah halte. Dan supir taksi itupun menghentikan lajunya.

" Waeyo Lu ? Kenapa berhenti ?" Bingung Sehun. Luhanpun hanya bisa menampilkan senyum manisnya.

" Sehun. Kau ingin bertemu dengan appamu kan?" Tanya Luhan. Sehun mengangguk.

" Luhan juga. Luhan ingin mencari keberadaan keluarga Luhan . Meskipun Luhan tidak mengetahui dimana mereka sekarang, Luhan akan berusaha untuk menemukannya. Maka dari itu kita berpisah disini , ne. Biarkan ahjussi ini yang akan mengantarkan Sehunnie, ketempat di mana Sehun di berpisah dengan appa tadi." Ujar Luhan dengan nada yang lembut. Sehun terdiam, terhipnotis oleh pancaran mata Luhan yang menyiratkan ketulusan itu.

Sehun akan menyangkal perkataan Luhan, namun tidak jadi karena Luhan sudah terlebih dulu menghentikannya.

" Ini ambilah. Untuk kenang-kenangan." Ujar Luhan sembari memberikan gantungan berbentuk rusa yang belum sempat di ambil Sehun tadi. Sehunpun mengambilnya.

" Gomawo. Karena sudah mau menjadi teman Luhan, Sehun. Meskipun hanya sehari, namun Luhan sangat senang karena bisa mengenal Sehun. Bye . . . Sehun." Ujar Luhan kemudian keluar dari taksi itu.

Sehunpun masih terdiam saat Luhan pergi. Tubuhnyaa mematung, seolah-olah tidak bisa bergerak. Ingin sekali Sehun melarang Luhan pergi, namun ia tidak bisa. Sehun tidak punya hak untuk melarangnya.

" _Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi. SEHUN."_ batin Luhan dari kejauhan, saat taksi yang di tumpangi Sehun sudah melewatinya.

Sehun ?

Tentu dia mendengar suara itu. Karena Sehun adalah anak yang istimewa, ia sudah di anugrahi sebuah kelebihan yaitu mind reader sedari lahir oleh Tuhan.

.

Tes

Cairan bening itupun jatuh dari mata indah Sehun. Sungguh ia merasa sangat terharu karena ketulusan Luhan, yang dengan berani membawanya kabur dan menyelamatkannya. Tidak tahukah Luhan, bahwa nyawanya tengah menjadi incaran para preman tadi. Sehun sempat mendengar perkataan batin dari salah satu preman, yang ingin membunuh Luhan tadi.

" Aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi Luhan. Dan jika waktu itu datang, akulah yang akan menyelamatkanmu." Batin Sehun sembari mengepalkan tangannya.

Meskipun Sehun masih berusia delapan tahun. Namun dia sudah pasti mengerti apa yang namanya balas budi.

_**Flashback off . . . **_

.

.

.

" Aku harap Tuhan segera mempertemukan kita Lu." Ujar Sehun sembari mengeratkan genggamannya pada gantungan rusa itu, kemudian mengecupnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END/BECE ?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to Review ?**


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Mind Reader

Author : Lieya EL

Cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, and other.

Genre : Supranatural,Hurt, Romance, Action ( dikit ). . .?

Rate : T to ?

**Warning** : This is yaoi boyxboy, jadi yang gak suka yaoi jangan sekali-kali **membaca ini oke !**

**FF Ini terinspirasi dari drama korea I Hear Your Voice. Mungkin ada beberapa kemiripan dalam cerita, namun itu hanya di awal saja, selebihnya akan berbeda tentunya.**

Luhan milik Sehun, Sehun milik Luhan, dan Hunhan adalah milik keluarganya, disini saya hanya meminjam Karakter keduanya saja, untuk selebihnya murni karangan saya semata.

.

.

**DON'T BE PLAGIATOR !**

**DLDR . . .**

_Happy Reading . . . . ._

**.**

**.**

**.**

***** Mind Reader *****

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Aku harap Tuhan segera mempertemukan kita Lu." Ujar Sehun sembari mengeratkan genggamannya pada gantungan rusa itu, kemudian mengecupnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

_**10 Tahun kemudian . . .**_

" Lihatlah namja itu. Tingkahnya sungguh menyebalkan."

" Beruntung sekali dia bisa dengan mudah masuk kesini, tanpa harus melakukan berbagai macam tes seperti kita. Huh. . "

" Mungkin Dr. Wu, mau menerimanya bekerja di sini karena wajahnya yang cantik saja. Lihatlah cara kerjanya sama seperti kita, tidak ada yang spesial sama sekali."

" Tidak-tidak. Asal-usulnya saja tidak jelas, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa langsung diterima bekerja disini kalau tidak melakukan hal tertentu."

" Maksudmu ?"

" Pasti dia sudah merayu Dr. Wu."

Terdengar bisik-bisik para perawat yang menggema di koridor rumah sakit, dari kejauhan terlihat seorang namja berperakan mungil nan cantik memasuki gedung rumah sakit itu.

Para perawat itupun melemparkan tatapan mengejeknya saat sosok cantik itu berjalan melewati mereka. Namun Namja cantik itu hanya menampilkan wajah datarnya dan seolah-olah menulikan telinganya saat melewati para perawat yang sedang bergosip itu. Hampir setiap hari namja mungil itu selalu mendapat sindiran dari rekan-rekan kerjanya. Entah itu saat dia dipuji-puji ataupun karena asal-usulnya yang tidak jelas.

Namun perkataan para perawat itu tidak sedikitpun mengganggu Luhan, karena Luhan sudah meyakinkan dirinya untuk tetap bertahan dan mengabdikan seluruh tenaganya untuk rumah sakit ini.

" _Jangan dengarkan mereka Luhan. Ingat tujuanmu kesini adalah untuk membantu orang-orang yang membutuhkan , bukan untuk mendengar ocehan-ocehan yang tidak bermutu dari mereka. Biarkan mereka berbicara sesuka hatinya, toh jika mereka sudah merasa puas pasti akan berhenti juga."_ Batin Luhan meyakinkan dirinya.

" Luhan-ssi. " Tegur salah satu perawat yang sudah mengenal Luhan.

" Ne." Jawab Luhan, sembari menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau dipanggil Dr. Wu untuk menemuinya di ruangan utama." Ujar seorang perawat yang bername tag Tao itu.

" Ne, Gomawo Tao-ssi."

" Cheonma. Cepatlah kesana dia sudah menunggumu dari tadi." Tao berujar sembari menampilkan senyuman hangatnya.

" Uhm." Luhan kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Tao.

Para perawat yang sedari tadi memperhatikan adegan itupun, hanya menatap sinis kearah mereka. Karena merasa di perhatikan sedari tadi Taopun akhirnya memutar tubuhnya, dan tatapannya bertemu dengan para perawat itu. Tao kemudian menatap kembali kumpulan para perawat itu dengan tajam. Seolah-olah berkata . . .

" _Apa, kalian lihat-lihat, Hah ?!"_

Dan para perawat itupun menundukkan wajahnya takut, kemudian berlalu meninggalkan tempat itu. Mereka tidak mau memiliki urusan dengan seekor panda yang akan mengamuk.

" Haish . . ." Tao berdecak kesal melihat itu, kemudian iapun juga ikut berlalu dari tempat itu, dengan arah yang berbeda tentunya.

.

.

.

Tok tok tok.

" Masuklah." Sahut seseorang dari dalam.

Cklek. . .

Namja cantik itupun membuka pintu secara perlahan, kemudian berjalan mendekati sosok yang sedang duduk sembari membaca beberapa dokumen ditangannya kini.

" Annyeong. Yifan, kenapa kau memanggilku ?" Tanya namja cantik itu datar.

" Hey. Begitukah caramu menyambut atasanmu Lu?" Tanya sosok itu-Yifan sembari melemparkan smirkynya. Yifan kemudian meletakkan dokumen ditangannya itu, dan berjalan mendekati Luhan dengan mata yang menggoda.

Luhan yang melihat Yifan mulai mendekatinya, hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya dan memundurkan badannya takut.

Yifan mengunci pergerakan Luhan didinding sembari menatap tajam mata rusa itu.

" Ma-u apa kau ?" Tanya Luhan tergagap. Luhan sangat takut sekarang, pasalnya posisinya saat ini mengingatkannya kembali kepada kenangan buruk dimasa lalunya.

_**Flashback on . . .**_

"Akhirnya aku bisa bebas sekarang. Sehun, aku harap kelak kita bisa bertemu lagi " Ujar sosok namja cantik yang kini sudah berada di depan sebuah bangunan yang terbilang cukup besar itu. Mata indahnya menerawang setiap sudut bangunan yang sudah beberapa bulan ini tidak ia jumpai.

" Appa , Eomma. Luhan pulang." Gumamnya, kemudian bejalan untuk mendekati bangunan itu.

_Bruak, Bruak . ._

_Duar . . ._

_Deg . . ._

" _Suara apa itu ? " _batin Luhan.Mendengar suara-suara aneh yang berasal dari dalam rumahnya itu membuat tubuh Luhan menegang, sungguh ia sangat khawatir apabila terjadi sesuatu kepada keluarganya.

Dengan tergesa-gesa Luhan membuka pintu rumahnya, yang ternyaata tidak terkunci itu.

_Deg . . ._

" Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi, XI LUHAN ." Ujar sosok preman yang beberapa waktu yang lalu di hindarinya itu sembari menyunggingkan smirkynya. Luhan hanya bisa bisa menatap sosok itu dengan takut. Preman itu mendekati Luhan dan mencekal pergelangan tangan Luhan.

" Appa ? Eomma ?!" Teriak Luhan histeris, saat melihat tubuh Appa dan Eomanya yang sudah terkapar tak berdaya di lantai rumahnya, sembari bersimbah darah. Ia tak pedulikan lagi cekalan yang semakin kuat di tangannya itu.

" Hahahaha. Itulah akibat dari tindakan cerobohmu itu Luhan. Karena kau sudah berani-beraninya membebaskan tambang emas kami." Ujar preman itu semakin menguatkan cekalannya.

"Aw. . Appa. Eomma, hikss . . . ." Lirih Luhan. Luhan ingin sekali mendekati tubuh kedua orang tuanya itu, namun tatapan sayu kedua orang tuanya yang seolah-olah berkata jangan itu, mengehentikan niatnya.

" Pergilah Luhan, Larilah nak . . ." Eoma Luhan memberikan isyarat agar Luhan pergi dari tempat itu, namun Luhan hanya menggelengkan kepala untuk menanggapinya. Luhan tidak ingin meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya yang tengah sekarat itu. Biarkan dia juga ikut merasakan sakit yang diderita orang tuanya kin, fikirnya.

" Appa Mohon, pergilah. Selamatkan dirimu." Tambah sang Appa. Melihat isyarat dari sang Appa yang seolah-olah memohon itupun, membuat Luhan mau tak mau harus meninggalkan mereka. Dengan kuat Luhan melepaskan cekalan preman itu ditangannya, kemudian Luhan menendang preman itu tepat di alat vitalnya.

" Awww . . ." Ringis preman yang baru saja di tendang Luhan tadi.

Segera Luhan berlari dari tempat itu.

" Yak, Xi Luhan . Jangan lari kau." Ujar salah seorang preman sembari mengejar Luhan.

" _Appa, Eomma, maafkan Luhan, hiks. Luhan tidak bisa menolong kalian."_ Batin Luhan terisak di tengah-tengah acara larinya.

" Yak, Xi Luhan berhenti atau kami akan membunuhmu !" Teriak preman yang mengejar Luhan.

Luhan semakin menambah kecepatan larinya, hingga sampai disebuah gang, Luhan berbelok untuk bersembunyi dari kejaran preman itu. Sang preman yang mengejar Luhan itupun kehilangan jejak. Mereka berlari kearah yang berlawanan dengan Luhan.

.

.

.

Luhan terus berjalan menyusuri kota Seoul yang sangat dingin. Isakan kecil sesekali masih melncur dari bibir manisnya, saat mengingat bagaimana nasib orang tuanya kini.

_Apakah mereka masih bertahan ? Atau bahkan mereka sudah pergi dari dunia ini, meninggalkan Luhan sendiri . . . _

Entahlah Luhan tidak mengetahuinya. Luhan menghentikan langkahnya saat tanpa sengaja matanya melihat sebuah rumah yang sering di kunjunginya dulu. Rumah dimana dulu ia bersama eommnya selalu menyempatkan diri untuk membantu ataupun memberikan sumbangan di tempat ini. Tempat dimana anak-anak yang tidak memiliki orang tua tinggal, yakni panti asuhan.

Luhan memutuskan untuk mendatangi rumah itu. Seseorang yang tengah berada di depan rumah itupun membulatkan matanya tak percaya, saat melihat kedatangan Luhan.

" Luhannie ?" Ujar sosok yeoja paruh itu panik. Yeoja paruh baya itupun meninggalkan kegiatan menyiram bunganya dan berjalan mendekati Luhan.

" Bibi Kim. Hiks . . ." Lirih Luhan kemudian berhambur memeluk yeoja paruh baya itu.

" Ssst . . . Ulijima Chagi, Apa yang terjadi hem ? Ceritakanlah." Ujar Bibi Kim kemudian ia membawa Luhan kedalam panti, sembari menenangkannya.

Luhanpun menceritakan semua kejadian yang baru saja di alaminya. Bibi Kim terharu bahkan ikut menangis saat Luhan menceritakan seluruh musibah yang dialaminya tadi.

Bibi Kim memeluk erat sosok Luhan yang kini tengah menangis, bagaimana mungkin bocah yang baru saja berusia 12 tahun ini harus menerima kenyataan sepahit ini. Bibi Kim pun meyakinkan dirinya, bahwa ialah yang akan menjadi wali Luhan mulai dari sekarang. Bibi Kim akan menganggap Luhan sama seperti anaknya sendiri. Mungkin sekarang ini lah saatnya membalas seluruh kebaikan keluarga Luhan.

" _Bibi berjanji akan merawatmu, mulai dari sekarang Hannie."_ Batinnya.

_**Flashback Off . . .**_

.

.

.

" Andwe . . . !" Teriak Luhan histeris, kemudian menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangan mungilnya sembari jatuh terduduk.

" Hey Lu. Luhan, kau kenapa? Hey . . ." Panik Yifan saat melihat Luhan jatuh terduduk. Melihat tanggapan Luhan yang tidak sesuai dengan harapan Yifan itu membuatnya panik dan merasa bersalah, seharusnya Luhan akan memukul atau bahkan memaki-maki dirinya bukannya malah ketakutan seperi ini. Yifan memegang tangan Luhan berniat untuk menengankannya, namun dengan cepat Luhan menampik tangan Yifan.

" Ja-ngan menyentuhku." Ujar Luhan dengan nada gemetarnya.

Namun Yifan tak mengindahkan permintaan Luhan, Yifan mensejajarkan tubuhnya di depan Luhan, kemudian menarik tubuh kurus itu kedalam pelukannya.

" Tenanglah Lu, aku tidak akan menyakitimu." Tenang Yifan sembari mengusap pelan bahu Luhan. Luhan sempat akan memberontak saat Yifan memeluknya, namun perkataan Yifan menghentikan niatnya.

" Aku sahabatmu Lu. Jangan pernah berfikir bahwa aku akan menyakitimu sama seperti apa yang mereka lakukan kepada keluargamu dulu. Aku jelas berbeda Lu." Ujar Yifan lembut. Yifan melepaskan rengkuhannya, ia meletakkan kedua tangannya dipipi Luhan kemudian menatap manik mata rusa itu.

" Dengar, mulai sekarang akulah yang akan melindungimu dari para penjahat itu. Akulah orang pertama yang harus kau hubungi disaat kau membutuhkan bantuan, Jika para penjahat itu mulai mengetahui keberadaanmu, akulah orang pertama yang harus kau beritahu. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu, Lu. Arra ?" Ujar Yifan dengan sungguh-sungguh namun Luhan hanya menanggapinya dengan keterdiaman.

Luhan masih terpaku, akan pernyataan yang baru saja Yifan lontarkan tersebut.

Yifan yang melihat Luhan terdiam, hanya bisa menggaruk tenguknya sembari tersenyum kikuk, Yifan melepaskan tangan kanannya yang masih bersarang di pipi Luhan dengan sedikit ragu.

" _Apakah aku terlihat aneh ? "_ Batinnya.

Yifan menegakkan tubuhnya dan kembali ke tempat duduknya sembari merutuki kebodohannya tersebut.

" _Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh. Kau pasti membuatnya bingung dan takut."_

" Ehm. Luhan, aku memanggilmu kesini karena aku ingin menyampaikan bahwa besok, kau akan di pindah tugaskan, maaf jika sikapku tadi membuatmu takut ( sebenarnya aku hanya ingin mengerjaimu Lu, tapi, ah sudahlah. . . batin Yifan ). Pemilik Hwang Kong SHS meminta seorang perawat muda untuk di perkejakan di uks sekolahnya, dan mulai besok kaulah yang akan aku tugaskan disana." Jelas Yifan.

Mendengar penjelasan Yifan barusan membuat Luhan merasa bersalah, karena berfikir yang macam-macam terhadap Yifan. Salahkan tingkah Yifan yang seolah-olah seperti orang bejat saat menatapnya tadi.

Luhan pun berdiri dan sedikit merapikan bajunya. Ia kemudian berjalan mendekati Yifan.

" Ehm, gomawo Kris, mianhae." Ujar Luhan smbari menundukkan wajahnya.

Wu Yifan / Kris adalah anak dari pemilik rumah sakit ini, sekaligus penerus Healthy Hospital. Ia merupakan salah satu sahabat Luhan. Keduanya saling mengenal sejak 10 Tahun yang lalu saat keduanya tanpa sengaja bertemu di sebuah panti asuhan. Mereka masih berhubungan sangat baik, meskipun mereka tidak berada di dalam satu atap yang sama lagi.

.

Mendengar Luhan memanggil nama kecilnya dulu, membuat Yifan menyunggingkan senyumnya. Yifan selalu senang saat Luhan mmanggilnya seperti itu. Karena hanya Luhanlah yang tau siapakah Yifan itu sebenarnya.

" Bukan masalah." Ujar Yifan sembari melemparkan senyumnya, Luhan yang melihat itupun juga melemparkan senyum manisnya.

" _Setidaknya Yifan masih baik dan tidak membencinya."_ Fikir Luhan.

.

.

.

_Ke esokan harinya . . ._

**Hwang Kong SHS. . . **

" Hey, kudengar penjaga UKS baru kita, seorang namja cantik. Benarkah ?"

" Iya. . . bahkan para guru-guru pun terpesona akan kecantikannya. Jung saem yang katanya sangat cantik itupun juga kalah oleh pesona namja itu."

" Wow. Benarkah ?"

" Siapa namanya ?"

" Ehm. Kalau tidak salah, XI LUHAN."

Deg

XI LUHAN ?

Apakah ?

" Kyaa ! Itu dia, Lihatlah."

Heboh para siswa Hwang Kong SHS saat melihat sosok namja cantik yang baru saja berjalan melewati koridor sekolah itu.

Sosok namja tampan yang sedari tadi terdiam mematung di ujung ruangan itupun, hanya bisa terperangah saat melihat namja cantik yang sedang melewatinya itu.

Bukan.

Bukan hanya wajah cantiknya saja yang membuatnya terperangah. Namun gantungan rusa yang tersemat di handphone yang di genggam namja itu juga lah yang meenjadi pusat perhatiannya.

" _Jadi dia ?"_

" _Xi Luhan yang sama ?" _Batinnya.

.

.

.

Cklek . . .

" Selamat siang. Apakah ada yang bisa saya bantu." Ujar sosok cantik itu saat mendengar seseorang yang sedang membuka pintu uks.

Terlihat sosok namja tampan dengan kulit putih pucat memasuki ruangan itu.

" . . . " Sosok itupun hanya terdiam mematung di depan Luhan sembari terus memperhatikannya.

" _Kenapa namja ini tidak menjawabku ? Apakah mungkin dia tidak bisa berbicara ?"_ Suara hati Luhan.

" Apa maksudmu ?" Tanya sosok itu.

" Nde ?" Tanya Luhan bingung.

" Apa maksudmu berkata bahwa aku tidak bisa bicara ?"

" Mwo ?" Kaget Luhan smbari memelototkan mata rusanya.

" _Apakah namja ini bisa membaca fikiranku ?"_ Batin Luhan bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

" Ya aku bisa membaca semua fikiranmu itu. . . Xi Luhan ." Ujar namja itu sembari menekankan kata Xi Luhan di akhir kalimatnya.

" Kau ?! Bagaimana kau tahu namaku ?!" Tanya Luhan sembari menunjuk wajah Sehun – namja itu.

Sehun menurunkan tangan Luhan yang tengah menunjuknya, kemudian menjabatnya.

" Senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi." Ujar Sehun sembari sedikit menyunggingkan senyumnya.

" Hah ? Apa maksudmu ?" Tanya Luhan bingung. Namun pertanyaan Luhan tak kunjung mendapat jawaban , karena kini Sehun sudah berlalu meninggalkan Luhan sesaat setelah Luhan melemparkan pertanyaannya.

" Aish. . . Dasar namja aneh." Gumam Luhan kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda tadi.

" _Siapa namja aneh itu ? Sepertinya aku tidak asing dengan wajahnya. Apakah aku pernah melihatnya ? tapi dimana ? Aishhh . . . "_ Monolog Luhan dalam hati.

.

.

.

**END**

**Or**

**TBC ?**

Akhirnya bs update juga.

Gimana nih readers masih pada mau lanjut atau end disini aja ?. Kalau end disini lieya kira juga sudah pas hunhan kan juga sudah bertemu, hihi.

Ehm . . .

Untuk salah satu reader yang bilang kalau ff ini mirip sama kepunyaan salah satu author di ffn, lieya mau tanya panname authornya siapa ? Dan lieya akan lihat langsung seberapa mirip ceritanya, kalau ceritanya memang benar sangat mirip, lieya bakal langsung hapus ini ff, lieya juga akan meminta maaf langsung kepada author tersebut, tetapi jika itu semua tidak benar, lieya hanya meminta, janganlah anda berkata yang seenaknya, sehingga menghasilkan kesalahfahaman. ( read Plagiator isn't my Style )

Cukup itu saja yang ingin lieya sampaikan.

Gomawo^^

**BIG THANKS FOR**

** I HafifahEXO11 I Oh Sehan I Guest I ParkHaYuan I Guest I Mufidz I Guest I Karina I Syifa Nurqolbiah I Park Haneul I .58 I Eviloshhd I HunHanina's I Leona838 I I SehunieHunHAN I Luhan-Ciumaku I I Kikyoku27 I mr albino I NoonaLu I lulurara I I I Fyhunhan I**

**Saranghae . . . . ! :***


End file.
